Dear Hiro Hamada
by multifangirl-life
Summary: Whenever Hiro is lost within his depression, he feels lonely, especially when it feels everyone is comparing him to Tadashi, Tadashi himself is ignoring him, and he gets bullied in school, that is until one of his teachers suggests he writes to a friend in a nearby school, and so his teacher helps him to get in touch with a boy with a similar situation as him. Pre-movie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by, but not based off Dear Evan Hansen**

Hiro sat alone once again, at the only empty table in the cafeteria, observing every little clique- here, you had the jocks, popular kids, band kids etc. The point was everyone had a place in that high school, everyone except Hiro that is. Of course, Hiro's place was the number one punching bag for bullies in the school, but outside of that? He was by himself. Last year was different- Hiro was a junior in high school, and his brother, Tadashi was a senior, so, naturally he let him sit next to him, at his table.

Even Tadashi, lately had been ignoring Hiro for his own schoolwork, even though Hiro knew he probably didn't mean it. That didn't make it any easier to get Tadashi's attention, though. With Aunt Cass...she was in a rough place, she was constantly working, and while she tried to give her youngest nephew attention, it wasn't always possible. It wouldn't have been a problem if Hiro wasn't already bullied at school and didn't need someone to talk to.

Unfortunately, Hiro was bullied at school and he did need someone to talk to- but there was nobody, and even when Hiro tried, it became more and more difficult to open up. This was why Hiro sat alone at his lunch table, eating the gross school lunch that consisted of cheeseburgers and cardboard-tasting fries, alone. Hiro got up, and walked towards his next class, English, where he was the only one, besides Mrs. Perkins to have arrived to the classroom early, as usual.

Mrs. Perkins was fairly young, most likely in her late twenties or so, yet, she was, in his opinion, the best teacher he had. Hiro didn't even like English that much- it wasn't that he hated it, but the subject wasn't particularly interesting to him either- but he always got excited for the class right after lunch, as Mrs. Perkins seemed to be the only teacher relatively interested in him. When she saw Hiro, her eyebrows raised and her rose lips went from ear to ear, smiling.

"Hiro!" She greeted, excitedly, and walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hello Mrs. Perkins!" Hiro greeted, excitedly. Mrs. Perkins smelt of a sweet perfume, that Hiro could not recognize.

Hiro had spoken to Mrs. Perkins a lot, about life, specifically the bullies who taunted him constantly. He refused to give her names however- that would only make the issue worse...Today, Mrs. Perkins looked more excited than usual, and Hiro wondered what was up.

"Hiro, I have something for you." She informed him, pulling out an dark yellow envelope, and placed it in his hand.

Hiro tilted his head, "What is this?"

Mrs. Perkins smiled, and explained, "It's the contact information of a boy named Akari Hatori, a boy who goes to a school I used to teach."

Hiro became even more confused. Why was she giving him this? What would it do for him?

"I want you to write to him, think of it as...a local pen pal." Mrs. Perkins explained.

Pen pal? Hiro almost laughed at the stupidity of that statement, but it was only his teacher's serious looking face that stopped him. He didn't know what to say...why did she think he needed a pen pal?

Mrs. Perkins smiled, "It may sound ridiculous, but it may help, his teachers tell me he's in the same situation as you...a young kid who skipped a few grades, and is now in high school, and he doesn't quite fit in. He already knows who you are, and you don't have to do it if you don't want to, just message him if you're not."

At least I get an option. Hiro thought.

Mrs. Perkins seemed to have read his doubts, because she simply said, "I know it seems silly, but I think you should speak to someone your own age, and someone who knows what you're going through."

Then something in Hiro sparked interest, and he didn't know what it was until later on.

***

Tadashi wasn't here, which meant Hiro was on his own getting home, leaving him two options; the bus or walking. Hiro certainly didn't feel like walking today, so he rode the bus, and he walked up to the bus in a daze, climbed up the steps, and greeted the grumpy bus driver, who simply grunted in response.

Without thinking, Hiro traveled to the very back of the bus and sat down, forgetting about the angry seniors- bigger seniors- who's wrath he was unknowingly awaiting. It wasn't until a boy came in- a jock came back and demanded him move from out of his seat.

Without thinking, Hiro simply snapped a, "No."

The jock got angrier, his auburn eyebrows became narrowed, something Hiro only saw when he was in deep shit.

"Fuck." Hiro muttered, suddenly realizing what was happening.

***

"Hiro! What happened?!" Aunt Cass cried when she looked at the sight of Hiro's black eye, as Hiro walked into the cafe. Tadashi was behind her, his eyes creased in worry too.

"I fell down the stairs." Hiro lied immediately, which neither his aunt nor brother bought.

"You...fell down stairs." Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Hiro, there are no stairs at your school."

Hiro sighed. Tadashi knew him too well, which was great when Hiro wasn't trying to hide something from him.

"No, but my bus has steps." Hiro retorted, pushing past Tadashi.

"What's his problem?" He heard Tadashi say.

Hiro sighed...if only who knew. Hiro was going to say something, before his phone buzzed, and he looked at it, noticing the first words said Dear _Hiro Hamada._

**Pls Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro opened the email that popped up on his phone, but he tossed it to the side, debating whether or not he should open it. He looked at the tiny screen that he held in his hand for a moment, before letting out a big sigh, and shrugging. What did he have to lose? It's not like he knew the guy. So Hiro tapped the the email I began reading it.

_Dear Hiro Hamada, _

_I hear you are a genius, and your teachers expect you to go to college soon, so sending these emails may be overwhelming for me._

Hiro was shocked in rereading the first sentence over and over again, as he had never been called intimidating. Weak? Yes. Frail? Absolutely. But intimidating was new, and he took it as a compliment- this dude saw him as smart, and his intelligence was never something he assumed was intimidating about him.

_So, to introduce myself, I am Marcus Cruz, I live with my younger sister, Megan Cruz and my father, who is a chief in the police force. My mother died a few years ago, and everyone in my family took it hard… at first, but now… everyone has seemed to forget about her, but not me. I never handled grief well, not with my grandfather nor my grandmother, but my mother has hit the hardest._

_Lately, I've turned to drugs, which help ease the pain a little bit, but sometimes, I wonder if life would be better without me. I know I don't treat my sister nor my father the best, but I really wish I wasn't a shit human._

_Anyways, I look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely, _

_Marcus Cruz_

Hiro reread the letter over and over again, trying to determine his next message to him. Hiro could relate to some of what he was saying; his mother also died, but with him, it was different. Hiro was so young when his mother died, that he didn't remember her. Of course it upset him that he would never meet the two people who created him, but he never had to miss them. Hiro thought of the perfect way to construct this email. He looked around, searching for something to type the email with, when he spotted Tadashi's computer.

Hiro gazed at it, determining whether or not he should use it, before smirking. What Tadashi doesn't know won't kill him, right? Besides, Tadashi has borrowed lots of his things without asking before. So Hiro opened the laptop which automatically popped on, meaning he didn't turn it off last time he used it. On it, was a group chat where he and his friends exchanged movie plans. Hiro's stomach plummeted as he realized the day he suggested was the day he was going to take Hiro to the science museum. Hiro was really looking forward to that..

It wasn't the first time his dear brother "forgot" about plans they made, and ditched them for his friends. So, Hiro tried his best not to be mad, but he couldn't help the sinking feeling of sadness he felt, and the burning pit of anger that was boiling inside their stomachs.

Hiro then opened a new tab and logged into his email, a rising fear arriving in his stomach; Hiro better finish this before Tadashi comes upstairs.

_Dear Marcus Cruz, _

Hiro wrote. Seemed standard.

_Though I am certainly flattered by your high thought of me, I must ask that you not be intimidated by me. I am certainly nobody to be intimidated by. _

_I live with my aunt and my older brother, Tadashi, both of whom I know love me, but I really wish they had more time to spend with me. _

Hiro frowned… his letter sounded whiny compared to Marcus's

_And in school, it isn't easy. I'm the youngest, and the easy target, so I come home alot with bruises all over myself. I don't know much about grief, because I became an orphan at such a long age, but I know life doesn't end because you lose someone- they will always be there in your heart. I also know it will be hard, but perhaps keep a letter diary? Write letters to your mom, maybe then it's like she was there._

_Sincerely,_

_Hiro Hamada._

As Hiro hovered his mouse over the "send" , he wondered if his email came off as too unsympathetic. He didn't know what to say- empathy wasn't Hiro's strong suit, so a great wave of anxiety overcame him as his clicker pressed it. Would he be mad? Hiro quickly closed all the tabs, and tossed Tadashi's laptop onto his bed.

He then ran downstairs to distract himself from the impending email, as Aunt Cass and Tadashi gave him confused expressions.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing, you were an asshole when you came home, but now you are happy to see us." Tadashi said bluntly.

Hiro shrugged as his phone buzzed in his pocket, and he saw a message that sent a wave of relief over his body.

_Thanks, Hiro, that really did help. I can't wait for more emails - Marcus._

"Who is that?"

"Nobody."

**Anyways, I decided to update this fic after a year, so I hoped you liked it. A reminder that this is inspired by the fake friendship of Evan and Connor in Dear Evan Hansen, more specifically the song "Sincerely, Me" except.. It's real. But it isn't exactly the same. I do plan on Megan and Hiro having a friendship, but not a romantic relationship. **

**Anyways, please review!**


End file.
